This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Biomedical Informatics Core (BIC): The scale and complexity of today's biomedical research problems increasingly demands that scientists move beyond the confines of their own discipline and explore new organizational models for team science. The future of biomedical research will involve collaborations by many scientists in diverse locations linked through high-speed computer networks that enable submission, analysis, and sharing of data. The primary activities of this key function are to: 1. Design and implement the PRCTRC web portal. 2. Provide biomedical informatics-related research education and training activities available at the UPR-MSC for researchers at the PRCTRC, thereby building a community of knowledgeable investigators. 3. Coordinate the information technology resources needed to support local and collaborative clinical and translational research. 4. Provide consulting support to PRCTRC key functions.